


In the art of lies, the truth always comes out.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Series: Not what it seems [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Depressed Evan "Buck" Buckley, F/F, F/M, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Athena Grant, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Buck can't stay anymore, he can't be around the 118. So he moves on, starts again at the 126. Where the people he knows acts like his family, unlike the 118.It's hard to leave behind his sister, his true love. But he has to move on. Can he?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: Not what it seems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987822
Comments: 46
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The sequel is finally here!
> 
> Sorry it's taken a while. I got caught up in my pen pal letters, and had to send out fifty in one go.
> 
> Updates will mostly likely slow and I apologies for that. 
> 
> Updates will be slow because I have pen pals to write to, I'll be moving, and possibly moving into my own place after the first move. I'll be starting TAFE next year, I'm keeping up with my tik tok videos, I may be starting a sticker shop next year, and I'll be getting a tattoo tomorrow!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The world is nothing to Buck as he walks into his apartment. He doesn’t register the man scowling at him when he grazes his shoulder. He doesn’t notice the young brunette holding a baby staring at him in concern. He’s practically numb as he walks zombie like around his apartment. He’s quiet and slow as he packs his clothes and various items, and only stops when a knock at the door snaps him out of his zombie haze. Shaking his head, he walks towards the door, hesitating before opening it.

He’s launched back before he could even see who was at his door.

“Buck! Are you ok?”. Buck calms down at the voice, hugging Meg back.

“Not really. How did you know something had happened?” Buck asks, sounding curious as he pulls back from the hug, and looking to Jonah, who stood seething in the doorway.

“Athena called Jonah after yelling at the crew. We came straight here to see if you’re ok” Meg states, staring at Buck in concern. He goes to say something, but is interrupted by Jonah.

“Are you packing?” she asks, staring past him. Buck can’t help but feel guilty as he smiles sheepishly, moving back to let the couple in.

“Yeah? I’m just, sick of working there. It feels like none of them like me, like they’re all looking down on me. They think I’m a man-whore, they probably think I’m not cut out for the job. I know I brought this onto myself with how I’ve acted, but they’re meant to be my family you know? It feels like they’re all against me, and me alone. It doesn’t matter what anyone else on the team has done, only what I’ve done. I don’t want to work somewhere where I’m not wanted, where people clearly don’t like me” Buck confesses with a sigh as he drops heavily onto his couch.

“Hey hey, none of this is on you, it’s on them” Meg states as she moves to sit to the right of him on the couch, Jonah, having seemingly calmed down, sitting to his left.

“What’s your plan?” Jonah asks, sounding not judgmental, rather than genuinely curious, which Buck appreciates.

“I’ve got a friend that works for the 126 in Austin, Texas. He’s basically my best friend, my actual family. I’m gonna visit him and see if he and his dad could have me for a while” Buck explains, watching as Jonah tilts her head, thinking.

“You love working for the 118, don’t you?” Jonah asks softly, watching as Buck frowns before nodding.

“It’s my whole life. I couldn’t image not doing this line of work” Buck explains with a sigh.

“Then work for the 126!” Jonah suggests with a grin, making both Meg and Buck perk up.

“That makes so much sense! You have to do it!” Meg smiles.

“I, yeah, I have to work for them” he nods, making the couple cheer. Buck chuckles in return.

“Do you think Athena would take in my resignment letter? I don’t think I can see the others right now” Buck speaks as he gets up to continue packing. The couple share a sad frown before looking to their best friend.

“I’ll message her, I’m sure she’ll be happy to take it to the station for you hon” Meg smiles. Buck returns it before continuing in his packing.

*****

Meg and Jonah frown as they watch their best friend pack in an eerily calm silence. They couldn’t’ help but feel sorry for him. He deserved the world, and all he got was heartache. Now that he was in their lives, they couldn’t imagine life without him. The idea of him leaving for Texas had their hearts breaking. Meg, who had grabbed ahold of Jonah’s hand for comfort without even realizing, suddenly grabs her phone. Jonah, who had been rubbing her thumb softly over Meg’s hand, watches her girlfriend curiously. She had softly taken away her hand to type on her phone. A short while later, she’s handing Jonah her phone.

She watches anxiously as Jonah reads what she had written in her notes, sighing in relief when her eyes light up before looking at Meg and nodding.

“Buck?” Jonah speaks, gaining Buck’s attention.

“How would you feel about us moving with you?” Jonah asks, smiling when Buck’s eyes light up.

“I’d love for you guys to move with me! Would that be ok? Are you sure?” Buck asks, firing questions at the couple, who laughed.

“We wouldn’t want anything else”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. How are you all? My tattoo is healing, though it's at the itchy stage. I'm getting more to it in January. And I just got The wild Thornberry's dvd set!
> 
> Anyway. I apologies for the short chapter. Most of the chapters wont be that long. 
> 
> Also, I'm trying to stay away from specifics when it comes to the law and anything based around sexual assault charges cause idk what I'm talking about, and I don't want to search it up. I don't want to touch that with a ten foot pole lol. 
> 
> Please read the notes at the end of this chapter for a surprise!

If anyone had walked into the station that night, they’d compare the beings to the statues in museums. Beings frozen in time. If they were poetic that is. Anyone else would see that the 118 had stood frozen for a few moments after Buck had left. 

“What just happened?” Hen asks, finally speaking up as she frowns in disbelief. Looking around at her team, she could see the looks of confusion and hurt etched onto their faces  
“Our Buck just quit” Chim frowns before looking up.  
“But why would he quit? We didn’t do anything did we?” he ask, eyes glistening. The thought of doing anything to Buck made him feel sick. The look of hurt on Buck stays with him, and he has to know why Buck quit. Was it him? The team? Did they do something without realizing? Was something happening outside of work that they didn’t know about? He’d have to talk to Maddie. 

“I doubt it was us” Hen speaks, but she doesn’t sound so sure. She doesn’t remember doing or saying anything. But it could be one of those things where she didn’t realize that her words were actually triggering. Shaking her head as she looks to the floor, a scoff catches her attention. 

Looking up, she eyes Eddie, who looks flushed as he leans against the lockers. 

“He’ll be back. He loves the job too much. He’s just throwing a tantrum” he states, words slurred. Realizing that Eddie was clearly drunk, Hen’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion before her eyes widen in horror. 

Seeing her reaction, Chim goes to ask Hen what was wrong, but is interrupted by a voice.

“Where’s Buck?”. The team turns around so see Athena, who stares at them, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.  
“Um, he quit?” Bobby confesses with a frown, watching as Athena stares at him in confusion.  
“He quit? Why on earth would that boy quit? He loves this job. What did you do?”. The team, besides Eddie, flinch at her question, having not expecting her to jump on them straight away.  
“We didn’t do anything. He’ll be back” Eddie scoffs, crossing his arms as he stares at Athena challengingly. Hen frowns, starting to get sick of Eddie’s scoffing and attitude. 

“Someone better tell me what happened before Buck left” Athena speaks, staring right back at Eddie, never one to back down from a challenge.

“We, um. We heard Buck shout. We all ran in here to see Eddie and Buck” Chim explains, cowering slightly under Athena’s gaze. She looks around the room at the 118, eyes finally resting on Hen.  
“There’s more to it, isn’t there?” she questions her friend, who nods. Bobby stares at confusing at that. Was there more too it? Chim having finally realizing the situation, gasps, stumbling back slightly.

“Hen?” Athena prompts, deadly calm.  
“When we saw them, we made comments, I guess. I said that it was just Buck and Eddie, Chim said that it was about damn time” Hen explains, looking at the ground, unable to make eye contact with Athena.  
“Anything else?” Athena asks, and Hen feels small, like a mouse being watched by a snake, hidden in the grass.  
“Eddie’s drunk” Hen states.  
“And what did Buck shout?” Athena almost hisses. Strike.  
“Stop” Hen whispers, voice cracking. The snake had caught the mouse, full and satisfied.

“Edmundo Diaz, you are under arrest” Athena states. Eddie sputters.  
“What? Athena you can’t be serious” Bobby, who seems to be the only one that hadn’t caught on to the situation yet, speaks. Athena whips around so fast it makes Bobby flinch. 

“HE SEXUALITY ASSALTED BUCK!!” Athena shouts, her harrowing words echoing around the station. Hen sobs, Chim gags, Bobby stumbles back. Eddie’s heart breaks.

“All of you made it worse! The comments. Buck probably thinks you wanted him to be assaulted!”. Those were the words that made Chim vomit. No, NO. 

“He feels isolated! He feels like none of you care! He probably thinks that you wanted him to be assaulted, that you didn’t care about the assault. You say that 118 are a family, but you don’t hurt family like that. Family should see when one of their own is hurting. Did you ever think about how you make him feel? Have you noticed the changes in him? Have you ever thought to ask how he is? No! Because you aren’t his family! No matter what anyone says. You know who his real family is? Jonah! Meg. Me”. Her words make the 118 sob.

“And now Bucks gone. Thanks to you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm thinking of releasing an alternate ending to 'Not what it seems'. as a small Christmas present to you guys. It would basically be Buck flipping out. (Which he has the right to of course)
> 
> Please let me know if that's something you'd want! 
> 
> If so, it will be released after midnight on the 25th, Sydney Australia time. (AEDT)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Just a quick note.

First, I am most definitely continuing this story. 

I want to apologise for taking so long with updates. I’ve had a lot going on, and my mind has been on other story’s (that most of the time only end up having only one chapter) 

I moved with my parents, and stressed about applying for my own place, and didn’t have any wifi. 

I’ve been confirmed for my own place just today and will be moving in the next few days. I’ll be getting my own wifi, so it’ll be a while before I can update again. 

Hopefully I’ll still write some chapters that’ll be ready to be published.

Thank you for your patience everyone, I really really appreciate it. Even if I take a while, you guys are why I want to continue this story 😊

(Also random, but I’ve gotten into BTS!)


End file.
